Kelton in Sky High
by Notlek
Summary: This is about Kelton, Fox and Arznae'l in Sky High. Post your character name and power in the review and I might put himher in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High and some of these characters are based off of other people with powers, like Kelton is heavily based off of Gaara. Infact, if you want, just imagine him as Gaara, without the headband. But you can't really notice the headband on Gaara… anyway, you have to read this

Kelton

Kelton is lying on his bed thinking about Sky High. He is nervous. His mother is a famous hero known for manipulating earth and his Father does the same with water. What if they expect too much? What if he doesn't fulfill their expectations? He is leaving in a few minutes. He just forgets and about it and straps on his gourd. The bus has to pick him straight up at his house because he needs to carry a gourd.

As he walks onto the bus everyone starts whispering and Kelton can he stuff like is that their son? And what is on his back? Finally he sat next to a guy named Fox.

"Sup, my name is Fox," he said.

"Nothing much, hi, I am Kelton," Kelton replied, lying his gourd down.

"What's your power? I can turn into a pretty fast Fox, hence the name"

"Cool, I can control sand. That's what this gourd is for, it contains special sand that makes it easier for me."

Eventually they reached Sky High. One of the teachers, Mr. Stronghold, took them to a place to find out their super powers.

"Kelton," he said, signaling for him to come up and as soon as Kelton did he said, "car."

Suddenly a car fell down but Kelton was calm and his sand from the gourd rushed out and protected him and then me made the sand completely crush the car.

"Good work, hero" Mr. Stronghold said, "Fox, you're next"

Same as Kelton, a car fell down and Fox turned into a Fox and jumped up and ripped it in half with ease. And he held one ripped half in each hand.

"Impressive" proudly said Mr. Stronghold, "Hero."

Half and hour later they went through all sorts of powers and were finally finished. They got to search around the school and meet everyone else. But Kelton wanted to go to the battle arena.

When they got there they say a battle between two girls. One was on fire. But of course this didn't surprise Kelton. He found out the fire girl was Beck and the other one was Arznae'l. Beck charged straight for Arznae'l and she didn't even move. Infact, Beck stopped moving. Her shirt looked like it was being pulled back. She had telekinetic powers! Beck just kept on trying to swipe her and eventually got tired. Arznae'l laid her down and everyone shouted ONE… TWO… THREE and then the match was over.

This guy named Lance was looking for an opponent and Kelton wanted to test out his power.

"I'll verse you Lance" Kelton said courageously.

"Fine then, prepare to lose" he said, getting into the ring.

Everyone knew what Lance could do because it's his 5th match and he is a freshman. But most of them didn't know Kelton's. A bell went and Lance powered up. He grew twice the size and lots of muscle. Suddenly he charged forward towards Kelton but sand came out of his gourd and created a shield, causing Lance to fall down. Then Kelton grabbed his arms and legs and started squeezing them. He decided to make him quit instead of pin. In three minutes Lance said it was enough. That was the first time he lost. And he lost to someone that battled for the first time. Kelton became well know.

There is the first day. Might not be much but I want feedback and if you post your character's name and power I might include him/her into the story. I hope you like it.


	2. A whole fighting chapter

**Here is the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. Kelton is a rip off of Gaara so I don't own him. I do own Fox. He makes a good slave.**

Sky High 

**Chapter 2**

**Battle Arena**

The next morning Kelton woke up excited. They don't start class until next week so he can go battle. Fox was also eager. They both went down to battle. Two people were looking for challengers in a tag team match. They were Nick, someone that could control fire and create it out of what looks like nothing and Rohan, the fastest freshman who could manipulate wind to a limit. Fox ran straight up and challenged them. Everyone saw Kelton and recognized him from yesterday. The crowd grew excited.

First up was Fox against Nick. Nick fired up and his head was on fire while at the same time Fox turned into a fox. He charged straight towards Nick and dodging the fireballs. Nick started running and tagged Rohan. Fox use just about to bite Rohan when he ran away at the speed of light. Rohan then pushed Fox away with wind. He decided to tag Kelton in, but just before he got there Rohan pulled him back. In one second Fox slashed across Rohan's chest and he fell down. He then grabbed him but was pushed back by the wind… towards Kelton.

Kelton walked in nice and slow and let some of his sand pour out. Rohan ran straight towards him but Kelton made his sand trip him. Then he made a coffin for Rohan and trapped him. Then he made it tighter and tighter and then it just exploded but it was an accident. Everyone gasped. Sand went flying. But there was no body. No leftover. Was it really that bad? Kelton felt bad for killing someone. Next minute he was flat on the floor, Rohan's feet at his head.

Kelton started to rise because Rohan using wind to push him upwards. Sand grabbed his feet and tripped him over and then grabbed Kelton and gently laid him down. Rohan ran straight for Kelton but a huge sand shield suddenly appeared knocking Rohan down. A sand fist formed and nearly smashed Rohan but he blew it away with his wind. Then he made a mini tornado, sucking up all the sand. Every single bit of sand was there, leading to Rohan's downfall. There was so much sand the Kelton could control it and blow Rohan back. Rohan then quickly tagged in Nick.

Kelton threw sand at Nick but nick threw fire at it and it became glass. That gave Kelton an idea… he made a cage for Nick and then threw fire to try and get out, making it glass. He tagged Fox back in. Nick was shoulder barging the cage and then it shattered. There was glass all over him, he was bleeding everywhere. Fox ran up and bite him on the arm. He then slashed him across the chest. He ran for his life to tag Rohan in and just made it. Rohan ran up full speed but stepped on the broken glass and then fell over, leaving a perfect chance for Fox to bite him. Just before he got there Rohan gave up. The crowd went wild.

Fox and Kelton became the strongest freshman in the school and famous. Everyone wasted to talk to them and become their friend. And some of them wanted to challenge one of the two. They both felt happy for becoming one of the most popular kids in the school on just the second day.

**Second chappie, all about fighting! I deserve a cookie, it was hard! Anywayz, review and tell me off for it being so bad. Or be nice and say it was good! And I know it's sort, but I like sort chapters instead of long ones. What would you prefer, 50 short ones or 5 long ones. It's easier to find where you were up to! Anyway, gotta write the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter the Third

Hiya, third chappie, and time to meet my new buddy, Nino (pronounced Knee-no) He can turn into a vampire and fly… oooh… ahhh…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, I practically don't own Kelton, I don't own Fox, and I don't own Nino. He is a creation of ****KingdomHeartMaster5089. I do own this donut though. Holds up donut**

-Kelton in Sky High- 

**The third chappie**

**Of doom!**

**Part 1**

**Of 1**

**I just wanted to make an upside-down triangle. I will start now.**

It was the third day of school. Kelton had it allHe was tired from the last match so he decided to watch other people. First match he saw was Nino verses Lance. Kelton watched them carefully incase he battled them later. Lance powered up while Nino just stayed there. The best thing about freshmen battles is that you don't know what their power is. Lance charged head first into Nino but he just flew up like anyone else would. If everyone could fly that is. Then he dived down onto him. Lance grabbed his wings and swung him around. He let go and Nino hit the wall. He then turned into a bat a bit Lance. Slowly he sucked the life out of Lance until he just lay on the ground. Nino of course won the fight and the teachers watching made him give back Lance's blood.

Some girl called Ashley wanted to fight. Although she is a senior, Kelton still wanted to fight. Half the people thought Kelton would wind, while the other half have seen Ashley fight and knew she would win. Quickly all 5 000 students were there and they made banners for who they supported. Lots of people where betting on who was going to win and they all reckon it is going to be match of the year. There was pushing and shoving to get better seats and people were throwing plastic soda cups at other people. In the end they mad the arena go down so everyone could see, but still they fought. Kelton was ready to go in and was just practicing with his sand. Then Ashley walked in and half the people cheered. Kelton walked in and the other half cheered.

Finally after 2 hours the match started. Kelton wet some of his sand before entering the arena. He through the wet sand at Ashley but she avoided it. He tried again and again. Once he spun around so it went everywhere but she ducked and avoided it. Ashley avoided everything and then hit him and he fell to the ground. She just kept on hitting him and he was bleeding all over his face. He was just about to quit but Ashley called him useless when it came to real fighting. The got him mad and then threw his wet sand everywhere without thinking. It got all over Ashley. He got past her mind reading ability and also avoided her next one. She disappeared in thin air but the wet sand floated in mid air. Fox told him about her mind reading power and invisibility. He tried to trap her in a sand sphere but she got out of it. He thought of an idea. He stood in a corner and made a sand wall all around the arena and just left a little space for him. It was too big for Ashley to avoid. Slowly he brought the wall in and she kept on trying to break through it. But Kelton got excited and then started hoping she wouldn't strike the weak spot.

Probably his biggest mistake ever. One minute later the wall broke down and there was nothing there. She shook all the sand off. Then suddenly Kelton went flying in the air. She had a very strong punch. Without thinking Kelton set spikes coming out of the ground but he was half knocked out so they didn't work out as planned. Infact, she picked up a spike and through it at Kelton and it just narrowly missed. He then set a box around the whole arena and put a lid on for him to land on. Everyone booed because they couldn't see. Kelton once again hoped she wouldn't strike the weak spot. She did strike it, but it was the strongest point and a hand came out and grabbed her. Then three more came and grabbed her other arm and both legs. The sand slowly lowered Kelton in front of Ashley. He made the sand squeeze her limbs slowly until she give up.

Everyone cheered and yellow cups flew up into the air. People that supported Kelton ran up to him and lifted him up and carried him away, while the other half supporting Ashley said it was a good match and she nearly won. People collected the money they won and then went off to their rooms.

The next morning Nino came up to Kelton and congratulated him. Kelton said he had a good match and would like to battle him one day.

Another short chapter, they are my favourite. It took longer because I had school camp. Well, time to review. Next chapter I think won't be mostly fighting. 


	4. Chapter 4

KingdomHeartMaster5089 is now Vampires Bane and he is writing about Nino since he created him and it would be his side of the story. If you create a character I put in you should do the same and join the C2 community we made.

**Disclaimer: I do not create Microsoft. I just come up with the names. Just kidding, I do not come up with the names. And I did not create Sky High, just about 4 characters in this FanFic. **

**And thanks to everyone that put in a character (I don't own them by the way)**

Kelton in Sky High 

**Chappie 5**

It is time Kelton thought. He gets to battle Nino. His legs are jelly. He is so nervous. Finally the time came. He walked into the ring and met Nino. The bell went and Nino charged while sand blocked all the attacks. He said something but Kelton was too focused to notice. Eventually Nino got through and bit Kelton on his arm and sucked the blood. He could hear Fox yelling him about something but he was too dizzy to know what it was he said. Once again an idea struck him. He fell to the ground. Nino came up to bite him and struck the hard sand covering him.

Nino staggered back, holding his teeth. He went to fly up to dive but sand was holding onto his feet. He fell crashing onto the ground. Kelton walked up to Nino and made sand bats to beat him up (Pun isn't intended). He started whacking Nino and then fell to the ground.

"You aren't the only one that can pretend to be helpless," Nino said, picking up his lost tooth from Kelton's skin.

He looked at Kelton lying on the floor and next thing he knew his head was on the ground. There was sand around his ankles.

"Someone told me never to give up, no matter what," Kelton said, smiling in triumph.

Nino was smashed, Kelton barely had any blood. They both fought to the end. Kelton knew he only had so long before he just dropped and Nino knew he couldn't take any more hits. No one did any damage for a few minutes until Kelton finally got one through. Nino fell to the ground and as Kelton walked over Nino grabbed his leg and tripped him over. He got up and waited for Kelton to get up. He sat up but fell down. Time was up, he couldn't do anymore fighting. Nino barely won the match, but as soon as he was declared the winner, he fainted.

Kelton woke up in the hospital bed. Nino was in the bed next to him. A nurse came into the room and gave him some soup to help his blood circulation. He had to stay the night there and wasn't allowed to compete in battles for the next week. Triumphant return he though, make it big and flashy.

One week passed and he wanted it to be the best come back ever. People booked seats once he said who and when. He wanted to battle the strongest person ever. The one person who remains undefeated and is in his last year. Stan is one of the greatest pyros ever. Kelton walks into the ring and the crowd cheers. Stan walks in and there is even more cheers. The bell sounds

Stan throws fire and Kelton makes a shield and it turns into glass. Stan breaks the glass and it goes all over Kelton, and a large piece went straight through his head. He fell onto the ground and it pushed it even further, straight through his brain. Blood is spilling everywhere. Stan throws fire and toasts Kelton. There was a beep, beep, beep noise going on over and over again.

Kelton sat up, frightened. It was all just a dream. He noticed Nino was out of bed. The nurse came and gave him some biscuits. She told him he had to stay another day, so he just went back to bed.

Another small chapter. If you are going to, pm me to tell me you are going to write a spin-off of your character. And remember, go to Vampires Bane to read Nino in Sky High. 


	5. Hospital Stay

Heya, another chapter, another… you can insert something here. Anyway, some old, same old, review and post your character. Sorry that I post the wrong one up :P

School, I blame school.

**Disclaimer: I don't own sky high, I don't own characters I didn't make, and I practically don't own Kelton.**

**Chapter 5**

Kelton lies in his hospital bed. He wants to fight badly. Suddenly the door bursts open and Mr. Stronghold comes in holding a helmet and a bunch of other stuff Kelton can't see.

"Rise and shine buddy!" he says, " You get to be the first to test this out!"

He puts the helmet on Kelton and plugs stuff into it.

"It's virtual reality fighting!" he says, plugging in the last of the plugs.

Kelton was in a large room. It was a cylinder shaped room and a large circular floor was in the middle, just floating there. There was about a metre gap between the floor and the wall. A beam appeared and a dozen small robots came towards Kelton with mini saws out. Kelton threw sand and it knocked them over easily. He rushed sand underneath them and it made them go backwards and off of the floor into the gigantic hole. More and more come and defeat easily. Then they go fuzzy.

"Oops, must be a glitch," Mr. Stronghold said, " I will work these out."

When he took the helmet off Kelton he saw a screen and he thought they must of watched it from that.

After about an hour a girl walked in. Kelton has never seen her before and guessed she was in her second year. She had a tray and put it next to Kelton. There were all sorts of food on it.

"Hey, I am Maddi" one said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Kelton weakly replied"

"I have seen all your battle" Maddi said, " You are quite good. I bet you could beat Jake once you heal"

"Thanks for the food" Kelton said, picking up some biscuits.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself. I will be back in an hour. I have to do homework"

And then Maddi left. Kelton smiled.

"I have fans," he said underneath his breath.

And hour after Maddi came back like she said. This time she brought with her the virtual reality helmet.

" I helped Mr. Stronghold fix it," she said, putting it on," did I mention I am a technite? Just like the girl Mr. Stronghold defeated when he was in his first year, but I'm not evil"

"Wow, that must come in handy"

She put the helmet on his head and turned it on. The first enemies were undead skeletons. Kelton made a long chain out of his sand and wrapped it around them and smashed them together. To make it easier he make like a small, fat sword on the end. When he defeated them all some gorgans came. Gorgans are what Medusa is. He smashed them but they just coming up. He had to be careful of their stare. Kelton went up to one and with his bare hands twisted its neck and ripped it off. There was blood everywhere, and he really didn't want to do it again.

Maddi was shocked but pleased with what he did. She was glad she put the mythical Greek monsters in there.

Next up were harpies. Millions of them, all swooping and diving. Kelton send as many spikes and he can towards them but it looked like he hadn't killed any. He made a huge box that covered about one fifth of them. Them he made it smaller and crushed anything in it. Eventually he killed most of them and there was only about 20 left. They were so hard to hit but eventually they were dead.

"That should be enough for today," Maddi said, taking the helmet off.

She was walking out through the door then Kelton said, "Thank you"

Maddi just turned around and smiled.

Kelton had a good night's rest. In the morning he realized it was the last day before school actually started.

I'm so sorry about the short-even-for-me chapters, I've just been so busy. Once school ends I will have more time. I will do chapter six soon


	6. Fight of DEATH! Ok, maybe not that bad

Another chapter, hopefully I won't put the wrong one up this time. :P 

**And Vampire Bane has beaten me in chapters. But once I get to school holidays next week, because I am an Aussie, I might be able to do one a day.**

**Chapter 6**

**(I think)**

"You can go now" the nurse told Kelton, " I knew no matter what I told you that you would fight today so I kept you a couple days."

"Thanks" Kelton replied weakly.

"And one more thing, Nino signed you up for a fight against himself and Fox"

"Cool, I will beat them all" Kelton said as he was leaving.

Kelton just made it to the arena in time. Fox and Nino were already ready.

He was feeling fine, and kept on encouraging himself. Next thing he knew Nino already turned into a bat. Kelton went to go for him but Fox slashed him across the chest and it made him bleed. Kelton fell on the floor and once Fox went to strike his sand pushed Fox's claw and it hit him in the face. Nino started to fly down and was thinking of a way to hit him hard and once he did Fox already punched him and actually broke the wall.

Kelton grabbed him with his sand and threw Nino and it hit Fox and they both fell through the hole. He didn't know what they were doing down there but he set up a trap for when they come up. Nino came up and got caught so Kelton slammed him against the wall. Nino was angry and avoided all the sand and bit Kelton right on the arm. Like he always, Kelton fell to the floor and stayed there. He loved playing possum. But he noticed that no one was there so he stood up. He was just about to throw sand from above but Nino came flying. He trapped Nino against the wall and then made a bridge and kicked him right in his face.

Everyone cheered and threw up yellow, which they unofficially made Kelton's colour.

For once Kelton can go home. He got on the bus behind Nino and Fox.

"Is that seat taken?" Maddi asked Kelton.

"No, you can sit in it" Kelton replied.

"The match was pretty impressive. Do you three train together?" Maddi asked

"Not really" Fox replied.

"You three should try my new virtual reality helmet. Up to five people can go in at once" She told them.

"Cool, can we try it tomorrow after school?" Kelton asked.

"Sure, ask your parents if you stay in the dorms tomorrow, we can have like a small party" she said, all excited.

They talked for the whole bus trip and then it came to Kelton's stop.

"See ya tomorrow" Kelton said as they got off.

Once Kelton got home his parents were really happy.

"Honey, you are finally home!" Kelton's father, said, "Here, have a cup of coco."

He used his water manipulation power, which can be used on any liquids, to make it.

Kelton sipped it while reading his parent's comics.

Around 8 Kelton took off his gourd.

"That thing must weigh a ton," Kelton whispered to himself.

When he walked around with it off he was really fast.

"Time for my laps" he though.

Outside he ran in his backyard pretty quick. After half an hour he came inside and got ready for bed.

**Hi. If it is fairly short, well, you should be use to it by now. And I want to start classes on the next chapter. And I fixed the mistake Vampire's Bane pointed out. **


	7. School Started! I feel sorry for them

**Class starts now! And I didn't stuff up which chapter I put up!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Not Sky High, not Nino, not Fox, not Aurora, not any people authors created. I did create Maddi. But I based her off someone I know. All my characters are based off people I know. And Kelton is a Gaara Rip-off.**

Chapter 7 

**(I think)**

"Rise and shine" Kelton's parents said.

Kelton got up and ready for school. He remembered to ask his parents if he could stay the night at Sky High.

"Mum, can I stay at Sky High for tonight" He asked.

"Sure" she answered

"That was quick," he thought

So he packed his things and then the bus came. He has to be careful wearing his gourd in public. He got onto the bus undetected.

"Hey" Maddi said, sitting next to Kelton.

"Hey" Kelton said.

They got off the bus and entered the school. Once they entered a teacher greeted them.

"You have to do Math's, English, Gym and superhero study" She said, " but you get to pick out of these. Strategy, strength, which is a tougher gym, gadgets and gizmos and crime solving. You just slot those into the empty spaces and give it to me and we check them"

"Hey, where is Nino?" Kelton asked.

"I think he went to the principal about something," Fox answered.

"Oh, ok" Kelton replied.

Kelton picked strategy a lot and strength. He only has one gadgets and gizmos a week and did the same with crime solving. Fox picked the same so they were together.

"Hey guys" Nino said, walking up to them, "I am assistance teacher, since I am over 400 years old"

"Fair enough I guess" Kelton said.

"And this is Aurora, my girlfriend" Nino said"

"Wow, I never noticed her there before" Kelton said surprised.

"I've been trying to talk to you since we first started picking our classes" Aurora told them.

"Oops, sorry" Both Kelton and Fox said.

They started math's class. It was soooooooooooo boring, Kelton kept falling asleep and waking up. He was so happy when it ended. Now it was Strength class. They had to push weights. Although Kelton hardly using his arms in fights he is pretty strong, mostly because of the gourd he has to lift and carry.

Once that was over it was time for lunch. Kelton was offered to sit with the cool people but he chose to sit next to Arznae'l. Fox, Nino and Aurora sat down with them.

"Sorry I haven't seen you much, I have had heaps of homework!" Arznae'l said

"Doesn't matter" Kelton said.

Maddi came and sat down next to them.

"Hey Arznae'l" Maddi said.

"Hey Maddi" Arznae'l said.

"This is Aurora" Nino introduced.

"And this is Nino, and this is Fox" Kelton introduced.

After lunch they went to class. It was time for gym.

Compared to Strenght class, this was easy. They took turns playing save the citizen and Kelton teamed up with Fox and saved the dummy.

In the afternoon they had English. Another boring subject. It was finally over and they had an hour before the bus came, but Kelton stayed.

"Sorry guys, I have to go home, I hope you have fun tonight" Nino said has he got on the bus.

"Ok, let's go up and get ready" Maddi said.

Hardly anyone stays here so they had a dorm to themselves. The three put their helmets on and was in the arena. Maddi beforehand put up the screen and set it to tape the match. The match began with some easy robots.

Fox just ran up and ripped them apart and Maddi made them blow up. Kelton made sand spikes come up. After awhile no more came and instead there were gorgons. Kelton threw spikes at them and it pierced them. He then threw Maddi a sand sword since her powers were useless. He told Fox not to get caught in their gaze but he turned around to look at Kelton and the gorgon went to look at his eyes so Kelton made a sand shield.

After half an hour the gorgons were dead and centaurs came. These were fast and had a double-ended spear. Fox could rip them apart and Maddi is skilled with her new double-ended sand sword. But Kelton wasn't fast enough and got hit. But he came back and trapped a centaur in a box and crushed him. After an hour of dead centaurs they decided to have a rest.

They talked about schoolwork and battles then went to bed.

**Over 2 pages, probably my longest. Wow… if I didn't add this in this Author's note would suck.**


	8. Shadows attack!

**I can't think of anything to write.**

**Chapter 8**

Days past and Kelton had a great time in Sky High. But Nino went missing all of a sudden. Everyone was looking for him. But now Kelton had Strength class.

"Ok, every partner up, we are going to spar" Mr. Stronghold said

Kelton and Fox instantly went together.

"We will start with Kelton and Fo-" Mr. Stronghold said before the ground shook.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!" Someone screamed running around.

All over the place there were black shadows. Everyone was hitting them and each successful hit the shadow burst and all the bits ran away. Kelton bursts heaps but they just kept on coming. Buses came and everyone got on. Kelton made sure he was last and once everyone was off the grounds he made the biggest wall ever to block the shadows in. As soon as he finished he fainted, but luckily the wall stayed up. Water bearers poured water over it to strengthen it. Then everyone used their power to help the wall if they could.

They returned to a secret underground place. It was overcrowded so they got the best students to stay. Luckily Aurora, Maddi, Arznea'l, Fox and Kelton got to stay. They talked about the shadows and asked anyone if they have weaknesses. No one knew.

"Are they affected from sunlight?" Someone asked

"We don't know, clouds covering the sun at that time" Mr. Stronghold told everyone.

"Do you know where they go when you defeat one?" Someone else asked"

"We don't know that either" Mr. Stronghold said, a little bit sad.

"I put a tracking device on one" Maddi told them.

"Good job! Now check the radar," Mr. Stronghold said, looking happier.

"It is running against the wall, I think it gave up. Now it's going into the school. To the basement. All the other shadows are in the basement. That must be where they are going" Maddi told everyone.

"Who wants to join us?" Mr. Stronghold said.

The people going were Fox, Kelton, Jake who could make his body turn to steel and Maddi. And of course Mr. Stronghold. Kelton ripped a hole in the wall so they could go through. The place looked deserted and the walls looked decayed. The only thing in good condition was the Arena. They walked into the school and all the lockers were smashed. Sometimes they saw the occasional shadow but none of them noticed them. They slowly walked towards the basement.

They were about to open the door when heaps of shadows came. Fox ripped them apart and so did Jake. Mr. Stronghold punched them and threw stuff at them. Maddi used all sorts of gadgets and Kelton not only fought them, but also did his best to protect the others. They all ran away and they worked their way to the basement again. This time they got to open the door. There were millions of them.

They fought them but more and more came. Luckily they couldn't hit any of the students or Mr. Stronghold. But they were getting really tired. Kelton was the first to get hit and it was right in the back. He was so angry and just obliterated everything, nearly killing his teammates several times. About ten minutes later Kelton stopped and fell to the ground. The shadows captured them all.

"Time to meet our commander" Although the shadow didn't say anything everyone knew what he was saying.

"Hello" Said a voice, "I am their commander."

**Have to wait until the next chapter to find out who it is! Cliff hanger…**


	9. Captured!

**Cliffhanger! Now I tell you who it is. Unless I want to be mean. Bwahahaha. **

The Commander 

"Yes, I am the one honoured to lead the first wave of Shadows" He said.

"How could you?" Fox screamed.

"Simple, I just tell them what to do" The Commander said, chuckling.

"That's not even funny" Fox said, a tear running down his cheek.

"Wait" Arznea'l said, "He is being mind controlled. Just look at his eyes"

"They are completely red" Maddi remarked.

"So it's not your fault" Fox said, relieved.

"It's just an illusion, kill him!" Kelton shouted.

"Even if we wanted to we couldn't" Jake said, "We are trapped, incase you forgot"

"Now, give me a good reason why not to kill you" The Commander said.

"Because a dead man can't order," Kelton yelled.

"I am going to put you each up against a tough opponent. Kelton, you can go first" The commander said.

Shadows handcuffed Kelton with special laser ones to get rid of his powers and escorted him to the Arena. Then a gigantic robotic scorpion came in. The shadows took Kelton's handcuffs off and the match began.

Kelton made a sand wrench and started whacking it, avoiding all it moves. He could see all the dints and admired his work.

"You gotta be skilled for this!" Kelton said.

As he was talking one of the claws hit him. He held on until he was above the scorpion's head, and then he released. He hit its head until it went haywire and stopped altogether.

"You definitely gotta be skilled for doing that" Kelton said as the shadows took him back to the cage, "add one point to me!"

"You defeated the scorpion! Now we need to wait for your friends to finish" The commander said.

Half an hour everyone was back.

"I see you all survived. I'll just keep you here for the night then. Here is your dinner" The commander said, throwing some Brussels sprouts in.

"What about a drink?" Kelton said angrily

Then shadows fixed a huge hamster-drinking thing to the cage. I know, I sound very scientific. Kelton started sucking the nozzle.

"Leave some for us" Jake said, pulling Kelton off the cage.

Then Kelton went charging at Jake until Mr. Stronghold grabbed him.

"Do not hurt_ any _of our teammates" Mr. Stronghold warned them, "It's bad enough _they _are trying to kill us, we don't need you to help _them_."

The next day.

"Now, I am going to let you free. All you have to do is get past all the shadows and other monsters to the door onto a bus, fighting more shadows there, then it will be on the ground and you can escape.

Stay tuned next time for them to try the challenge! And 10 points to whoever knows where I got the gigantic robot scorpion and the wrench thing from.

**And I still haven't told you who the commander is! I am so ebil. **


	10. Trying to escape

**I'm up to chapter ten! Woot! And I still haven't told you who the commander is! But Nino does in Nino in Sky High. He isn't as mean as me. To get the most out of this story you should read his if you aren't already**

**Chapter 10**

"RELEASE US!!" Kelton screamed

"Let me think about it… umm… ye- no" The commander teased.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" some shouted, bursting through the door.

"Ryan!" Fox said.

Every shadow Ryan tapped fell to the floor. They weren't defeated because they were still intact but they didn't move.

"I brought back-up" Ryan said after dispatching them all, then Ryan looked up, "So it's you… how could you…"

"Hey, I'm Andy" A girl said. She put away her bow an arrow and it just disappeared. Then she flew to the cage.

"We don't need help," Kelton said, bashing against the cage door, trying to get out.

"There's another shadow!" Jake pointed out.

"Don't worry," Andy, said, "its just Elektra. She looks like a ghost"

"Oh, sorry Elektra" Jake apologized.

"You will never escape" The commander said, and all the doors closed.

"Then we will just have to kill you" Kelton said, still bashing against the cage door.

"Here is a deal. I will open the door. If you defeat all the shadows one of you can battle me" The commander said.

"Ok, we will do it" everyone agreed.

The door and they rushed out, doing anything to the shadows. Half an hour later they were all defeated.

"You defeated them all, I am a man of my word, you may battle me," The commander said.

They were escorted to the arena by bigger shadows to the arena where the commander was waiting.

"One person may battle me," the commander said.

Mr. Stronghold said he would do it. He walked into the ring and a shadow shield to stop the other people coming. Mr. Stronghold flew up and punched the commander right in the face before he even saw him coming. He flew back and hit the wall. But now he was fired up. The commander flew straight towards Mr. Stronghold and bit him on the arm. He fell down, holding where he bit him. The both fought like it was for their lives and it most probably was. Mr. Stronghold punched the commander, the commander bit and scratched Mr. Stronghold. Eventually they were both bleeding all over. The commander sent something out of his hands and possessed Mr. Stronghold. He made himself punch himself and that. Mr. Stronghold wanted to win to save the kids lives and freedom. He eventually got out of it.

"How could you do that?" The commander screamed.

Mr. Stronghold did the final attack and the commander flew back and cracked the wall.

"I… am… free…" Nino said

"He probably needed to be defeated for the shadow possessing him to escape" Arznea'l said.

"Whatever, I bet he's faking it" Kelton said.

"What has gotten into you Kelton?" Maddi said, confused

"Anyway, we should escape before anymore comes" Jake said, picking up Mr. Stronghold.

They slowly walked through the school and outside. The wall was still up and they decided to leave it there as a memory. They closed the hole and got on the bus they left up there and went to the secret place.

"What… the… hell… happened… here?" Ryan said as they walked in.

ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!11oneone 

**I am so ebil. **


	11. They are defeated

Chapter 11. This is my longest running story! Now you read the last chapter, let's find out what happened!

**Chapter 11**

The tables were smashed and the chairs were everywhere. No one was there. Mr. Stronghold limped toward the circular wall and tapped it three times. A door appeared and moved up, showing a huge room filled with people. Everyone looked hurt and had scratches on them.

"What happened here? Arznae'l asked

"The… shadows… attacked" Someone said.

"Who led the attack?" someone else asked.

"Nino, but he was being mind controlled" Maddi answered

"I don't think so, it was probably a trick" Kelton said.

"Kelton, you have been rude and mean ever since we got captured" Fox said with a stern look on his face.

"Anyway, the school is free so we should go back. There won't be any classes for a week" Mr. Stronghold said, "I don't know if the freshman will ever go to class this year."

They flew everyone back up and they went to the dorms to just hang out. Everyone came up to the people that fought against the shadows and asked questions.

"Can you leave us along" Kelton said, signaling with his hands to go away.

"Kelton, don't be so rude" Maddi snapped.

"Can you please go away" he said, "There, better now?"

"Agh!" Maddi said beneath her breath, and then moved off, "Follow me and I will tell you."

Everyone decided to sleep in the dorms, so it was over crowded and not enough beds even after they brought out the spares and made them triple bunk beds. Everyone stayed up playing the virtual reality helmets.

Kelton just obliterated everyone; he didn't waste anytime and crushed them with his sand. Maddi got fed up with this and decided to speak to him.

"Why are you so mean all of a sudden?" Maddi asked

"Why would you care?" Kelton said, trying to go. Maddi made sure he couldn't leave.

"You are hurting everyone. First with what you said, but now you are becoming more and more aggressive!" Maddi was worried.

"Should show people not to mess with me," He said restlessly.

"But you weren't always like this, you use to be sweet and a only hurt people if you had to!" Maddi was getting really annoyed.

Just then Nino came through the door, covered in scratches.

"NINO!" Maddi screamed in excitement, "I'm so sorry we forgot about you!"

"Kill him, he's a traitor!" Kelton said, standing up as soon as Maddi forgot she was trying to keep him down.

"STOP IT KELTON! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Maddi finally lost it and yelled at the top of her voice.

"I will possess him and see if something went wrong," Nino said peacefully.

Nino got ready and flew up and dived at Kelton. Nino disappeared into Kelton's head but a few seconds later he came out.

"There is something inside of him" Nino said, "the shadow must have got inside him when it hit him, the same happened to me."

"That makes heaps more sense," Maddi said, feeling a lot better.

That night around midnight they preformed an exorcism to get the shadow out of Kelton. Nino led it and everyone else watched. He said all the words but when it came to the holy water part, Fox had to throw it incase some got on Nino. It took half an hour and finally the ghost came and Fox threw the left over holy water at it. It completely burned and it didn't run away to reform.

"If they ever attack again, which I hope they don't, we could use holy water to kill them," Fox told everyone.

They laid Kelton onto the best bed while the other people softly talked. Around one in the morning everyone went to bed.

**WOOT!!!11oneone Longest running story!**


	12. Relaxing

**Don't have anything so say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, read all my other disclaimers for the info.**

**Chapter 12**

"What… what happened?" Kelton asked, finally waking up.

"He's awake," Maddi told everyone.

"You were possessed Kelton," Nino started telling him, "you were mean and obnoxious, we did an exorcism on you."

"I was just floating around in my head," Kelton told them.

"Well… what's now?" Nino asked.

"Dunno…" Kelton said, trying to get up, but he was too tired and fell onto the bed.

"Just stay here, I will get you some food," Maddi said, going to get some.

Later that day after a lot of sleeping, Kelton had the energy to get up, so he decided to go to the battle arena. In there was Steve, he manipulated light and had wings. Against him was Andy, the girl who helped save Kelton.

To start off Andy pulled how her bow and began firing, and they would of hit with excellent accuracy if Steve didn't burn them with the light. Eventually she flew up and shot all over the place. Steve burned most of them but one got through and hit him in the arm. Then Andy had an idea, she shot heaps of arrows over the sun until it was block out, then shot them at Steve, who was unable to use his power. He quit and ran away so he wouldn't get killed.

"That was a pretty good match" Kelton said, "I wonder who is next"

"Yeah," Maddi agreed.

Up next was Ryan, another person who saved them. He was up against Ron who could control plants. They both got ready and went into the ring, waiting for the bell to ring. Ryan ran straight up to strike his arms, but Ron made the grass grow so high no one could see. But he made one fatal mistake, thinking it was a really good plan, he didn't bother to move. Ryan ran straight up and struck him in the left arm and that was paralyzed. Then before Ron even noticed Ryan struck the right arm. They declared the match over.

"Wow, that was quick" Maddi said

"Yeah, and we couldn't see anything!" Kelton exclaimed.

Before they knew it, it nearly dark so they walked up to their dorms. They talked about random stuff and eventually went to the nice, cozy beds.

**Sorry about the delay for the short chapter, I have been so busy and I have writers block. I MIGHT end this series soon because I started a Fiction Press account, also called Notlek.**


	13. Christmas is here!

Thirteen chapters! This is going to be the unlucky one Proud nod Chapter 13 

Sky high was red… and green for Christmas! Everyone put up decorations and even separate rooms for different religions. Everyone was bright and cheery and giving gifts and cards.

"I do know how this day could go wro-" Maddi started to tell Kelton before Sky High started to shake violently.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK AGAIN!!!" someone said, screaming through the halls.

He was right, more shadows came, ripping up all the decorations and people tried to fight them. Fox ran for some Holy Water he saved in a water gun and begun squirting them all. They all burned completely. After about fifty shadows, Fox ran out so he ripped them apart but the bits just flew away.

"GET ON THE BUS" Mr. Stronghold yelled out to everyone, and they did as he said.

Once again they made a huge wall to keep them in and every helped in anyway they could. Also Maddi threw some more tracking devices on them. They landed and went to the same secret place. After and hour there was bangs so Kelton went to check it out. All over the streets were the shadows.

"Don your outfit kids" Mr. Stronghold said, opening a secret room with outfits for the students.

First they all went home if they had parents with super powers to help them and then fought them all. Fox took him gun and filled it with holy water at the church and asked the priest if he could make more.

"I will try as fast as I can," He said.

"Thanks" Fox replied.

Fox killed more and more shadows and Steve could also with his holy light. No matter how much those two killed they just kept on coming. Kelton was working perfectly with his mum and dad. They might not of killed any, but they were being kept away. Eventually Kelton lured them into a trap and made a sand prison around them, and then his mother started doing the same.

Kelton and his parents went to Sky High and see if any are there, and asked Maddi where they were.

"Gym this time," Maddi told them.

"Ok" his Father said before they flew the bus up.

The grounds were completely covered in shadows. But this was easy, they just did anything and the ghost leftovers flew straight to the gym. Kelton and his dad make a huge box around them and when they squashed the ghosts and went into the gym, they trapped them in there.

"That will make less of them," his Mother said.

Before the even turned around, Kelton's parents fell down a tube the opened up.

"To get them back, find them in the basement" a voice said over the school's loud speakers.

With fury Kelton just ran, not thinking that the person might be in the school office. When he got to the basement, he saw his parents frozen. Then there was a noise and smoke came out at Kelton. He was as well frozen.

**No offence to people that aren't religious.**

**Disclaimer that was almost forgotten: Do not own Sky High, Nino, Fox, barely Kelton and any other user made characters.**

**I will be gone for the next two or so weeks so VampiresBane will be writing the plot and hopefully rescue me.**


End file.
